


xiv. we can be immortals.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: [ xiv. temperance ]





	

( healer of all, protect us with your wings. )

* * *

she never forgets a patient. of all the hundreds, perhaps even thousands she’s seen, she always remembers. 

you are one that she thinks about too often.

you are too familiar, she thinks, a faint frown crossing her lips as she tends to your wounds. she’s seen you too often and repeated this process more times than she can count. wounds all over your body, exhaustion on your features-- she wonders if it’s worth it all.

overwatch represents the good in humanity. it is proof that there are still heroes out there, fighting to save the lives of the innocent. to be in overwatch means getting in harm’s way; it means doing everything you can without hesitation to protect others.

it means sacrifice. and with sacrifice comes pain.

mercy has seen too much bloodshed to be able to justify the need for violence. she despises it; it reminds her of her past, of the lonely childhood she had without the presence of her parents. but she knows this is the only way that she can reach more people-- to save people. and if this is what must be done, then she will gladly join the task force to provide care for any who need it.

“you must be careful.”

she’s said this many times before, and every time, you respond with a brief apology. but you only nod this time, gaze distant and eyes glazed over. 

the mission had not run as smoothly as expected. though deemed a success, the injuries sustained were severe; she had treated fellow allies, worry on gentle features as she quickly and calmly took care of them. she had never seen any of them so bloodied before; she had never seen so many worn looks.

mercy can tend to anything-- lacerations, gun wounds, burns, but healing hands cannot protect tiring minds. all she can do is provide whatever comfort she can, though part of the surgeon knows that her words cannot be taken to heart, no matter how much an agent tries.

“don’t you get tired of it?”

she pauses, a brief wave of surprise appearing on her visage before a forced smile appears. they all do; constant violence and tense missions darken bright minds. but they all know what they’re fighting for, and as long as they’re able to keep that objective in mind, then they’ll continue to rise and fall. no matter how many times they fall, no matter how many times they break, they all have each other’s help to stand again.

“violence is not something i’ll ever condone.” the blonde responds, ignoring your wince as she applies antiseptic to the cut on your cheek. “i believe that we are all better than to resort to fighting.”

“but here we are.”

“here we are.” mercy repeats quietly, fingers diligently digging through bandages. “i may not agree with the organization’s military tactics and i tire of running into the battlefield, but i will never tire from saving lives.”

and the forced smile leaves, replaced with a genuine one. one that seems so hopeful and so alive-- it makes you wonder how she can keep such a positive attitude when she constantly battles death.

the doctor is someone you greatly respect; she’s contributed so much-- not only to overwatch, but to humanity.

there will never be a day where she does not get thanks from her friends-- from her patients.

but like all heroes, she is placed in danger. everyone does their best to protect her as she protects them; they are her sword and she is their shield. and just like everyone else, you’re afraid that one day, she will be killed in action. 

the one who fights for peace should never die by violence.

“stay safe, doctor. there’s no one else in the world as good as you.”

the way you look at her sends a bitter pang to her heart as she hears those words. she knows exactly what lingers in your mind. death is something that follows everyone in the organization and there’s no knowing if someone will return from a mission.

but as long as there are people who need help, she will survive. she will keep living and do everything in her power to ensure the safety of others.

she sees a ghost of a smile from you as she places the bandage on your cheek. and just as she always does whenever she brings a fallen ally back, she speaks with that captivating accent that you’ve become fond of.

“don’t worry.” she begins, fingers pinching your nose.

"heroes never die.”


End file.
